Always a Little Bit Better
by DjDangerLove
Summary: A scene between Hannibal and Face, set shortly after the movie. One-shot. No slash.


**A scene between Hannibal and Face, set shortly after the end of the movie. **

Hannibal leaned against the railing of the banister from the second story balcony of the lake house Face had conned them into. He held his cuban cigar between his index and middle finger and watched the smoke twist and swirl through the air as the wind carried it away. The smoke wasn't the only thing being carried away from Hannibal these days. Being a fugitive meant that your only possessions were the ones you could carry, the ones that you could think of in a moments notice and run away with to the next hideout. But Hannibal was used to it, the army had shaped him.

It didn't matter that he was colonel, the pain of one of your closest friends betraying you still does as much damage. Hannibal took another drag from his cigar. The damage wasn't being repaired, but it was going away, although once he got to the end of his cigar it would return. He felt in his cargo pocket of his pants. His fingers wrapped around two more cigars. He breathed a bit easier.

He heard someone behind him. With footfalls too soft, but still loud enough to be heard meant that it wasn't BA or Face.

"What is it Murdock?"

"I just made some steaks. Would you like one, sir?"

Hannibal turned his head just enough to raise a friendly eyebrow at his pilot. "No, just give mine to BA."

Murdock gave a quiet laugh, but didn't turn to leave.

"What?"

"Faceman said the same thing. I guess he is mellowing out too." This time Murdock turned and left.

Hannibal could hear Murdock muttering to himself about how happy BA would be getting three steaks as he walked down the hallway, before turning his attention back to the lakeside view, only something was different.

He could see Face sitting on the embankment leading down to the lake a few feet from the water's edge. He was forcefully throwing rocks into the lake, stopping only to run his hands through his unruly hair.

The colonel took one last drag from his cigar and blew the smoke out slowly before tossing it with a heavy sigh and making his way down from the balcony.

* * *

><p>He walked up behind Face, noticing as he got closer the slouch in the lieutenant's shoulders before stopping to stand by him. He put his hands in his pockets and spoke without looking at the younger man.<p>

"Thinking about going in for a swim?"

Face was silent for a few seconds, the sound of another rock plunging into the water filled the space.

"No."

Hannibal looked down at Face, taking in the dark circles that ghosted the skin under his eyes and his disheveled appearance. Anyone else would have been concerned about the dark circles, but Hannibal knew that it was the unclean appearance that meant something was off with the younger man.

"It looks like it could do you some good."

Face chucked another rock into the lake. "I could say the same about you."

Hannibal nodded in agreement and eased himself down to sit beside the conman. He watched Face throw another rock, then picked up one for himself and chucked it. It splashed a few inches farther from where Face's had went under.

"Always a little bit better." Face stated, with a forced laughed. Both men knew he wasn't just referring to trivial things such as how far one could throw a rock.

Hannibal picked up a rocked ad rolled it around in his hand. "Always setting the bar pretty high."

Faced lazily tossed another stone making it land right on the edge of the water only a few feet away. Hannibal tossed his rock a few inches from their feet, receiving a small chuckle from his lieutenant.

"It's a hard job."

"Yeah." Hannibal agreed, resting his arms on his bent knees and staring out at the water.

"So colonel, what's it like to be a fugitive?"

"You tell me, lieutenant."

Face let out a breath and threw another rock with a great amount of force.

"Like being a rock thrown into a lake."

Hannibal agreed but didn't say so. It was still his job to be a little bit better.

"I don't know how you to do it, Hannibal." Face laughed, but no humor was behind it. The blue of his eyes remained dull, reminding Hannibal of the murky lake water. You can look at it but you can't see what is beneath. Face stood up from the ground. "You were betrayed by one of your closest friends! You're a wanted fugitive for Christ's sake, and you just sit around smoking a damn cigar like your back at the base, sitting around a campfire drinking beers with Morrison! How can you act like none of this bothers you?"

Without raising his tone by even the slightest, Hannibal replied, "I'm always a little bit better. Remember?"

Face turned around and stared at Hannibal. For the first time since leaving the harbor, Face actually took in the worn appearance of his superior.

"You don't always have to be."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're big boys, Hannibal."

The older man chuckled and nodded his head.

"I know you boys are, but it isn't a matter of having to."

Face waited a moment before turning around and throwing another rock.

"You'll always be better won't you, Hannibal?"

If it had been anyone else, the question would have sounded like a competitive resentment. It would have sounded defeated, and frustrated. But to Hannibal, the only person who could decode the facade that Face put on, break through the defensive walls everyone else would spend the rest of their lives scaling, and see through the murky water, it was a question of hope. Face wasn't asking if the colonel would always be better than him, he was asking if he would always be there to fight with him, to guide him and just be there as his friend, as a father.

The older man got up and stood next to Face. They stood there for a few seconds, silence taking over. Face finally turned to look at Hannibal, fearing why the man hadn't answered. He was starting to wish he had never asked.

Hannibal laughed, when he saw doubt cross Face's features. The kid would never learn.

"What?" Face asked.

Hannibal shook his head and in one swift movement pushed Face into the lake.

The kid went under and came up coughing.

"What the hell Hannibal?" He asked, spluttering up water. Hannibal chuckled and turned to go back to the house. He made it about two steps before arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was thrown into the lake.

He was prepared for it though and grabbed Face around the waist on his way down. He twisted and held Face down under the water, while he came up to catch his breath. After a few seconds of Face kicking and swatting at his arms he finally let him up.

The younger man came up coughing and rubbing at his eyes. He shook his head, his hair flipping in all directions, then glared at Hannibal.

"Rule number one about being better: Always understand the other person."

Face was still glaring at him, but a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He put his hand in the water and shoved it in the direction of Hannibal to splash him in friendly annoyance.

Hannibal responded by throwing an arm around his neck and dunking him again. Once he came up he instantly spoke.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! You're better!"

Hannibal laughed, and slung his arm around Face's neck again. The younger man tried to move away in fear of being dunked again but Hannibal still got him, although he didn't dunk him.

"And don't you ever forget it, kid."

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
